Shadow
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Sentía de nuevo, él era una sombra, pero sentía a su manera... y Chizuru se parecía tanto a ella...


**SHADOW**

**AUTORA SESSHA JAZMIN**

Vestido con ropas oscuras, sentado en el techo del dojo del Shinsengumi, Susumu tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

_Ella…_

Cumplía a cabalidad todas las misiones que le encomendaban siempre, era un gran ninja, sin lugar a dudas.

Ella…

Gracias a ella, él se había convertido en un gran ninja…en una _sombra…_

Pero los ninjas eran sombras que veían, olían, saboreaban y sentían…a su manera, pero lo hacían.

Desde pequeño ella le había entrenado para ser lo que hoy era, una vez, tal vez tenía unos nueve años, sentado en la rama de un árbol, él le preguntó sí él llegaría a ser tan bueno como ella.

Ella le miró fijamente y le respondió con dureza que con tantas emociones a flote era imposible.

Susumu lo tomó tan enserio que en mucho tiempo no volvió a sonreír y se dedicaba a entrenar sin cansarse, al par de eso seguía su otra gran pasión: la medicina.

Su rostro aparentemente sin emoción alguna, su mirada, aparentemente vacía, su parsimonia todo…era propio de un ninja.

_Pero ¿Realmente Susumu había perdido sus sentimientos una noche de oscuridad?_

_No._

_Todo lo hacía por ella._

Pero ella un día le fue arrebatada, la muerte en forma de zarpazos se la llevó.

Sí no fuera por el Shinsengumi, Susumu habría perdido la razón.

Lloró por ella como era debido: _hasta quedarse sin lágrimas_.

Pero el Shinsengumi exigía entrega, aunque él la extrañaba, cumplía a cabalidad todo lo que se le pedía. Como ninja, y como médico.

Cuando Chizuru llegó al cuartel a adornarlo como sí de una flor se tratase, el primero en notar el cambio en el ambiente fue Susumu.

Se percató del cambio en Hijikata, sonreía con más facilidad.

Souji y Hajime, quienes parecían luz y oscuridad, uña y piel, parecían más abiertos a la joven de ojos chocolates.

Ni hablar de los escandalosos Sinpachi, Heisuke y Harada…

Susumu lo sabía todo, él era una sombra…pero una sombra que veía y sentía.

_Sentir_. A veces, Susumu encontraba extraña esa palabra, pero desde la muerte de ella que no la usaba, ahora con Chizuru cerca, Susumu volvía a sentir.

Chizuru era su cielo nocturno, en parte porque le recordaba a ella.

No lo decía, por supuesto, un ninja nunca debe revelar lo que siente.

Ni lo que piensa…ser siempre una sombra.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que Chizuru se convierta en su aprendiza de medicina, ella era hija de un médico, pero no por ello se paseaba ufana por el mundo presumiendo lo que sabía, Susumu en silencio, prestaba atención a la concentración con la que sus ojos color chocolate leían las indicaciones del libro de apuntes, de cómo atendía cada puntada que él le cerraba una herida, con el mismo interés que una primeriza…todo. Eso le hacía sentir bien_. Para qué negarlo…le había tomado cariño._

Susumu veía a Chizuru intentar animar a los heridos o cuidar a Souji y a Kondou con delicadeza, como sí esos _bush_i fueran piezas de cristal, mientras curaba sus heridas o les servía un té medicinal y, parecía magia, pero sus palabras animaban a esos guerreros a seguir de pie.

Comprendió entonces una cosa: él, Susumu Yamazaki podía ser el mejor ninja y el mejor médico, pero sólo curaba las heridas del cuerpo, pero ella, Yukimura Chizuru, con su sonrisa y sus palabras de aliento, podía curarles las heridas del alma.

_Y, sin saberlo, le curó a él de una antigua herida abierta y sangrante._

La guerra se precipitaba, Susumu sabía que no todos los guerreros verían el final de la guerra, sabía que él también podía irse en cualquier momento, morir era cuestión de segundos…

Le pidió a Chizuru que sea ella quien se encargue de cuidar a los enfermos , si algo le llegara a suceder, vio con el rabillo del ojo que la tristeza amenazaba con tomar los ojos de la chica, sin embargo, ella le sonrió y le dijo que nunca podría reemplazarle. Entendió el porqué sus palabras parecían un bálsamo para los demás, por un segundo, Susumu pretendió ser parte de los guerreros que verían el final de la guerra.

_Ojalá… _

.

Segundos antes de desmayarse por el lacerante dolor de la katana, Susumu pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos del fukuchou, pero él había hecho lo correcto al interponerse ente él y ese demonio desconocido, no era el momento del fukuchou de morir, no, él debía segur adelante.

En el barco, veía el afán Chizuru por cuidarle, como médico, él sabía que no duraría mucho con esa herida, como ninja, él sabía que Chizuru también lo sabía, pero que con su perenne optimismo, esperaba un milagro que le hiciese volver.

-¿De verdad crees que me voy a recuperar?-le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, Yamazaki-San, la guerra apenas comienza, vamos a necesitar de ti…

La espalda de la chica se hacía borrosa y su voz lejana…_se parecía tanto a ella…_

_Ella…_

De pie a su lado, _ella estaba allí._

_-Vengo a buscarte.-_le dijo.

Él sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos, ella estaba allí, ella le llevaría de la mano hacia la eternidad _¡Cuánto la había extrañado!_ Ahora entendía el parecido con Chizuru, de alguna forma misteriosa, incluso para el mejor de los ninjas, ella se había hecho presente en Chizuru…esa era la razón de su amor fraternal hacia la chica.

_-Vámonos, hermana.-le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos._

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Esta es la viñeta que **hace meses** tenía preparada para Susumu. Para que se entienda un poco "_ella_" era la hermana de Susumu, y él veía en Chizuru una especie de "_espejismo_" o "_reflejo_" de su hermana, quien al final, vino a buscarle.

Traigo a Susumu entre ceja y ceja desde _**Peacemaker Kurogane**_ ¡Le adoro! Espero que la viñeta no haya resultado demasiado confusa por el lenguaje un poco abstracto.

Bueno, esta tampoco es la actualización del mes de "_Cicatrices_", me retiraré por tiempo indefinido del fórum, no reviews, no PM, no actualizaciones, no traducciones, pero cómo les dije al los chicos del fandom de **Hellsing**, cumpliré con todos mis proyectos, Jazmin no comienza nada para después dejarlo a medias. Sólo que la facultad y el tiempo de consultas médicas me va a quitar mucho tiempo. Pero volveré.

_Se va en su nube voladora (¿?)_

_**Que les sea leve, volveré con un poema y algo de humor XD**_

**POST SCRITUM:** sí por ahí quieren regalarme algo (¿?), el **25 de junio** cumplo dos décadas…y el verdadero Susumu Yamazaki aparte de espía era médico en el Shinsengumi.

_**Ahora sí, a hug!**_


End file.
